Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban - Harper's Story Year 3
by breaiden0413
Summary: Darkness comes to Hogwarts...and Harper is feeling it's ill effects. Between realizing new things about herself and those around her she's having difficulty adjusting. What is install for her this year?
1. Prologue

**The Prisoner of Azkaban**

 **Harper's Story: Ye** **ar** **3**

 **(** _ **Based upon: Harry Potter and the Prisoner and Azkaban by J.K. Rowling)**_

* * *

 _Author's Note: This is year three of my OC Harper, if you haven't read the other two years highly recommend reading them to get the back-story of my character. To those are returning to my story, enjoy!)_

* * *

Having a loving family that loves and accepts you for who you are isn't easy to come by. And often times we have it, we often take it for granted. We never really stop to think that we have it great. Too often I see children looking irritated after their mother kisses them goodbye for the eighth time, or their father beaming down with pride after some, perhaps in some eyes…trivial thing. But inside, my heart aches, I never grew up with a loving mother figure, the only things I remember of my mother are bits and pieces of her voice. And up until two years ago nothing to remember her by, two years ago I was given a photo album of my mother and her friends. Too often I sit awake at night just going through the photos, staring at them, wondering what she was like…what kind of mother was she? Was she the kind of mom that started a different weird project every weekend? Or was the mother who baked delicious home-cooked meals every night?

My father? He wasn't much of a father, and now getting older and reflecting back on his treatment of me…was _abusive_. Since being removed from that environment and looking back, I realize that he wasn't anything a father figure should even remotely be compared to. But also being removed from that environment also made me realize how utterly alone I was. I hadn't heard or seen neither hide nor hair of my older brother who left when he was ten years old. I haven't seen or heard from him, but deep down I know he's alive and well. Where he is? I couldn't say. He promised to come back for me, but he never has…

When you're in a room full of people and still can feel utterly alone…that's what true darkness and fear is.

* * *

 _Happiness can be found even in the darkest of times, if one only remembers to turn on the light._

 _~Albus Dumbledore_


	2. One

**ONE**

 **MINISTRY OF MAGIC EMPLOYEE**

 **SCOOPS GRAND PRIZE**

 _Arthur Weasley, Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office at the Ministry of Magic, has won the annual_ _ **Daily Prophet**_ _Grand Prize Galleon Draw._

 _A delighted Mr. Weasley told the_ _ **Daily Prophet**_ _,_

" _We will be spending the gold on a summer holiday in Egypt, where our eldest son, Bill, works as a curse breaker for Gringotts Wizarding Bank."_

 _The Weasley family will be spending a month in Egypt, returning for the start of the new school year at Hogwarts, which five of the Weasley children currently attend._

A young lady perhaps thirteen or so lay on a fading grey comforter the _Daily Prophet_ spread out on the quilt on the foot of the bed. She wore a large oversized red sweater and red and gold striped socks on her feet. Her hair pulled back by a large black clip at the back of her head. It was brown curly and slightly poufy and untamed going every way. Her blue/grey hazel eyes scanned the black and white of the newspaper before her.

"Merrr…

*** **HARPER'S POV*****

An ebony cat like figure had hopped upon to the comforter beside me. Nox was as black as midnight and eerie eyes that were like deep red rubies. He was gorgeous to be sure but also as eerie as anything, he often didn't blink when he stared and that was often unnerving. He padded over and lay against my ribcage as I stared back down at the black and white print.

" _It makes sense…"_ mused quietly.

Currently I was in a rented room down at the Leaky Cauldron near Diagon Alley. The room was much to be expected of a place called the Leaky Cauldron. I was a familiar face here however, between Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade most of the shop owners new my face if not by name. Over the summer my correspondence from my friends from my magical school had been slim. I had heard a few times from my cousin Harry Potter. He was currently enduring a summer at our Aunt and Uncle, the Dursley family. Although from what I had heard from him about the Dursley's they were very similar to my own father in the States. Hermione had vacationed with her family in France and though her mail was more frequent than Harry's, it still wasn't as often as I was used to. But mail from my favorite family had been slim to none. However the article in the _Daily Prophet_ explained their radio silence. And while I was extremely happy for them, no one was more deserving of such an amazing prize; I was saddened that I had to find out this way.

Normally I got frequent mail from my favorite pair of twins. Glancing down at the photo I could easily pick them out of the crowd of family. Putting the newspaper down, the charms on my charm bracelet jingled, another hurtful pang hit my heart. I didn't get a happy birthday from _any_ of my friends this year, not even from my mysterious benefactor. Things were radio-silence all month. Hermione had said she would be in Diagon Alley this week to get her school things and wondered if I would meet her there. Nox nudged me again and I sighed rubbing his ears, he gently poked me with his claws, a reminder to stop moping about and pull it together.

"I know, I know got to quit moping and pull it together."

Shrugging off my sweater I pulled on a light blue elbow-sleeved top that was striped with white, a pair of jeans and light blue converse. After raking a brush through my hair and braiding it to tame it I put my wand in a wand carrier that hid up my sleeve. Although I doubted I would need it, the last few years at Hogwarts had taught me to never go anywhere without it. Summer vacation had been spent in the library researching new animals and scurrying about the castle in various animal shifts discovering new and amazing places. I had filled at _least_ two journals of the stuff I had discovered. Part of me hoped I could show Fred and George sometime this school year. Nox had weaved himself around my neck beneath my hair as I grabbed my small satchel that fit my money and various items and tie it to my jeans loop. Rue the person who tried to steal from me. They'd get a nasty surprise when they tried.

It was the final day of the holidays and tomorrow I'd head to King's Cross and head back to Hogwarts on the Hogwarts Express. Slipping down in the bustle of the Pub I weaved my way around the patrons and out the back. Although this was my third year and third time shopping for things, Diagon Alley never lost its luster. There was _always_ something new to look at. I wandered all over Diagon Alley and saw a few more Hogwarts students but none of the few I was looking for. After about an hour or so of wandering around, I figured I'd head back to the Cauldron and just re-read my school books again.

"Wandering again Evans? Don't do that enough at school?"

I'd recognize the scorn even without turning around. I came face to, well… chest, of Draco Malfoy. I looked up at the blonde, he had apparently grown during the summer holidays.

"You got taller," I murmured quietly.

Surprised by my comment he looked awkwardly at his dark jeans and dark green sweater.

"You're still as short as ever," he said with a cocky smile.

He had done something different with his hair, it wasn't slicked back like it had been the last two years, and he looked older, more mature. Not like he was trying to fill daddy's shoes, his own person. I had been utterly surprised one day when his family eagle owl was sitting on a perch I had installed in my room for the owls that came and went. Even more surprised when he actually wanted to keep in touch over the summer months. He was actually kind of fun to write to back and forth, he was intelligent and funny. I scowled at the comment and reached for the ice cream the witch handed me from the window.

"What kind is that?" He asked looking curious at my cone of ice cream.

"Mint Chocolate Chip,"

He made a face.

"Don't knock it till you try it Malfoy," I said simply and sat down at an empty bistro table nearby.

I watched as he asked the witch for a sample and my grin widened when he got a cone of the same thing and sat down across from me.

"Don't say a word,"

I shrugged but hid my ever growing grin behind my cone as we ate in a comfortable silence.

"You were quiet the last few weeks,"

"Missed me?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes at his tone.

"Would have been nice to have _someone_ other than Nox to talk to all summer,"

He frowned.

"What about your other friends?"

I shrugged.

"Hermione and Ron were both on vacation and Harry has trouble getting letters out to begin with."

He looked at me curiously but didn't ask the question that burned behind his grey eyes.

"He lives with our Muggle family members; they don't exactly embrace magic…like at all." I explained quietly.

"I thought Muggles were fascinated by magic?"

I shook my head.

"Not all, some are scared of it. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon's family is a prime example,"

"That's stupid," He retorted.

I looked at him for a moment.

"What?"

"We often fear what we can't see or can't explain,"

Draco looked thoughtful for a moment.

"What are you doing here? Figured you be already up at the castle."

"Hermione said she was going to be around somewhere, I must've missed her," I said watching the people in Diagon Alley.

We fell in a comfortable silence.

"You? You don't usually wander too far from your parents," I said slowly.

Draco frowned.

"They had _business_ to do in Knockturn. That place gives me the creeps," He admitted.

I nodded. Knockturn Alley was an alley close by Diagon, less than reputable witch and wizards conduct business there. Whether it was illegal or Dark Artifacts, things down that alley were creepy. I gave it a wide berth whenever I traveled near its entrance.

"So where _are_ you holed up till term?"

"Leaky Cauldron," I mumbled digging into my ice cream.

I couldn't help but notice the wrinkle in his nose as he remained quiet.

"It's not that bad Malfoy, maybe not as _pristine_ as what you're used to in the Manor, but it's not filthy. A little dirt never hurt anyone, besides, not as though you've never gotten dirty before…."

Draco's face flushed and pointed a finger threateningly at me.

"Shut up Evans, you swore not to repeat that incident."

I grinned but ducked my head.

"But isn't it so…loud?"

I could hear the genuine curiosity in his voice.

"No more than the Hall at dinnertime. It's fun to watch different walks of life come in and out. It's good people watching." I admitted.

Draco fell silent for a few moments.

"Sometimes I like to imagine where the people are going or coming from, watching them gives some insight of who they are as a person. It's actually pretty fun." I said quietly.

I quietly finished my cone.

"Do they know you've been writing me?" I asked.

"Mum knows I imagine, she hasn't said anything though. Father hardly knows what's going on that day without her to tell him." Draco said rolling his eyes.

The sun was starting to get low in the sky and the shopkeepers were slowly kicking people out and lighting their lamps.

"I should get going before they send a search party," Draco said finishing his own cone off.

I nodded and stood, throwing what rubbish I had collected in the nearby bin. Both of us stood there awkwardly.

"Stay safe Evans," he said after a moment in a soft voice.

I smiled up at the blonde.

"You too Draco,"

A gentle hand on my shoulder and he was gone, lost in the crowds. Nox began purring around my shoulders.

"Oh now you like him do you?"

He just continued purring; I shook my head at the antics and weaved my way back through the crowds to the bustle of the Leaky Cauldron. It was busy as per usual. What surprised me were the three tables put together as I walked into the main dining hall. Almost immediately two pairs of arms wrapped around me sandwiching me between two bodies. Startled I looked up and my face broke into a grin. It was the Weasley twins; both were now sporting a slight tan on their usually fair faces. Both of their eyes twinkled mischievously at me.

"Have a nice holiday?" I asked quietly.

Both of their faces fell slightly.

"Mom wouldn't let us send many messages, too far for Errol to fly, and she didn't want us to brag."

"Even thought this trip was total brag material," George added.

They did look apologetic and it _did_ make sense. Errol was their family owl; he was ancient, and not entirely all there.

"Come join us for dinner," Fred pleaded.

Sighing I smiled softly and they knew they were off the hook. Nox however wasn't purring at their presence, probably upset with their lack of contact too. His tail was flickering slightly but allowed their closeness. I was led to the family table where I was greeted with warm hugs from Mrs. Weasley and a dozen apologies from her as well, and I was happy to find Harry and Hermione there as well. It was almost like I hadn't left, and their presence seemed to fill the void that was spreading during the summer.


	3. Two

**TWO**

* * *

That night was sleepless, since I've seen the twins my body was refusing to sleep without them. So that night was restless of tossing and turning. The following morning was pure chaos, between everyone shuffling around sleepily and getting their trunks packed at the last minute. Grabbing my overnight bag that I had packed the night before with my uniform packed inside, I changed to blue skinny jeans, one of the sweaters Molly had knitted me and slipped on my shoes. I had wrangled my hair in a messy bun as Nox took up his usual position around my neck. Last night the twins had gifted me with my belated birthday present. It was an Egyptian cat charm marvelously detailed and cast in bronze. They wanted to send it via owl but something that valuable especially in Eroll's talons would have definitely been lost. I loved the old bird but he definitely would have lost it. The boys were forgiven and with a kiss on the cheek each things were back to normal.

The Ministry had drivers escort us back to Kings Cross. It was amazing how unaware the Muggles were. We made it to Kings Cross with twenty minutes to spare. I noticed as the twins were helping me load my trunk that Mr. Weasley pulled Harry aside to talk to him. He looked solemn an unusual look on his face when Mr. Weasley was normally so jovial. Before I could wander over to the pair the whistle roared on the train. I clambered onto the train and took up my usual spot with Fred and George in an empty compartment. Before long the train was moving, the boys were already concocting new plans; I had my Defense Against the Dark Arts assigned book out and began reading the pages. Catching up with the boys, the lessons I've been helping with for Potions have exponentially helped with their experimenting and product creations. There were less explosions and more creating things. I glanced out the window and noticed we were slowing down.

"Why are we stopping?" I asked quietly.

I set the book on the seat beside me, Nox's ears were perked up like satellites he was tense. And that was never a good sign.

"We can't be there yet," Fred murmured looking out the window with me.

George peeked his head into the hall. Suddenly the train jolted and I fell into Fred's lap who had collapsed against the seat, George had braced himself against the doorframe. I murmured an apology as the train compartment was suddenly plunged into darkness. Fred helped me up and I sat against the seat near the window and noticed how frosty and cold the room had became.

"Why is it so cold?" I asked quietly.

Neither of the boys responded, but George murmured a quick lighting spell. In the room came alit dimly with the tip of his wand. Through the dim light I could see our breath come out in short cold bursts. It was almost as the warmth from the very air was sucked out. A shiver went through me, and both the boys had lost their normal mischievous looks and were totally prepared. George returned to his seat across from his twin but the light illuminated what haunted the doorframe. Nox hissed angrily at the cloaked figure that towered to the ceiling. My throat contracted and my stomach rolled, a glistening, grayish hand protruded from the cloak, it was almost slimy looking and decayed, scabbed over thing. Like something you'd see in a horror movie. Beneath the hood, whatever it was drew a long slow breath, rattling, as though it was to suck something more than air in its surroundings.

An intense cold surrounded me; the cold drenched me, like being dunked in an icy bath or falling through a lake. Although my eyes were open, I couldn't _see_. I was vaguely aware of the creature getting closer and closer to me, I faintly heard the twins roar in indignation but the creature paid no mind to either of them and continued its sensory assault on me. The closer it came to me the colder it got, I hear shouting and pleading, I was faintly able to see a woman standing in a doorway she stood rigid,

" _No please…"_

Just as I was going to see who was in the door way I was dragged into darkness by a flash of bright green light, that's when the screaming began.

"Harper!"

My eyes felt like lead weight as I dragged them open. I was faintly aware that I was shivering and shaking, I felt a cold sweat on my brow. I had fallen to fall, I was vaguely aware that the compartment was moving and shaking and the lights were on again. The twins hauled me up off the floor and I clung to Fred like a five year old and the tears wouldn't stop. Fred just held me tight pressing his lips into my hair and George rubbed my back. The compartment door slid open; I didn't bother to see who it was.

"Is she ok?" I heard a hoarse voice ask.

I peeked up from Fred's arm and saw a wizard, in shabby looking robes, he was young but his brown hair was flecked with grey his face wary.

"No that thing got pretty close to her," George hissed.

Nox who had now occupied my lap again and was on high alert stared at the man, studying him. The man, he grimaced, then reached into a pocket and pulled out a piece of chocolate.

"Make sure she eats that, it'll help."

Fred nodded taking the chocolate. The man nodded, studying us all for a moment, then returned to the hall closing the compartment door behind him.

"W-what was that thing?" I asked.

Fred gestured for me to take the chocolate, I bit into it and felt warmth spread to the tips of my fingers and toes, however I still couldn't stop shaking. The tears had stopped at least, and even with Fred holding me and the chocolate warming me up, I felt none of the warmth.

"A dementor, they guard the wizard's prison Azkaban."

I swallowed, mentally wishing not to see another one anytime soon.

The remainder of the trip was spent in silence, we changed into our robes and soon we stopped at the Hogsmeade station at long last. I silently cursed whoever decided it was ok for girls to wear skirts as part of the uniform as I wrapped myself in my cloak to keep warm. It was freezing on the tiny platform and the rain was coming down in icy sheets.

"Firs' years this way!" called a familiar voice.

I saw the gigantic outline of Hagrid at the other end of the platform, beckoning the terrified looking new students for their traditional journey across the lake. He waved at us but we followed the rest of the school along the platform and out to a rough track where at least a hundred stagecoaches awaited us. As I climbed into a coach with Fred and George I faintly realized that the coach smelled like mold and straw, probably due to wherever they kept them. I felt better with the chocolate in my stomach but I felt weak and queasy. As the coaches moved towards the school I saw two more towering dementors guarding on either side of the wrought iron gates that led to the castle. I flinched and closed my eyes and leaned back into the seats, I felt the cold creeping up into my limbs again.

Finally we arrived at the castle and as the carriage came to a halt we all climbed out.

"You _fainted_ , Potter? Is Longbottom telling the truth? You actually _fainted_?"

Malfoy looked positively gleeful at the though.

"Malfoy please," I pleaded quietly.

He glanced over at me and concern flickered across his eyes before Ron stepped up to Malfoy.

"Shove off, Malfoy,"

"Did you faint as well, Weasley?" Malfoy taunted. "Did the scary old dementor frighten you too?"

"Is there a problem?" a mild voice called out.

It was the man who had given me chocolate; he had come out of the next carriage. Malfoy gave him a once over, his stare insolent.

"Oh, no – er – _Professor_ ," Malfoy responded smirking at Crabbe and Goyle then led them up the steps towards the castle.

Hermione had prodded Ron to hurry up and we joined the crowd swarming up the steps towards the front doors and into the grand entrance hall. It was lit with flaming torches, and housed a magnificent marble staircase that led to the upper floors. The door to the Great Hall opened on the right.

"Potter, Granger, Evans I want to see you!"

Harry, Hermione, and I turned around surprised. Professor McGonagall, she was our transfiguration teacher and the Head of Gryffindor House, was calling us out over the crowd. She was a stern looking witch and wore her hair in a tight bun, and her sharp eyes were framed with square spectacles. We made our way through the crowd.

"No need to look so worried – I want a word in my office." She glanced over at our group. "Move along there, Weasleys."

Ron stared as Professor McGonagall ushered Harry and Hermione, I gave the twins an apologetic smile and they gave me a reassuring one as I walked quickly to keep up. Once we were in her office, it was a small room with a large welcoming fire. I had been here a few times over my years at Hogwarts. She motioned us to all sit down in the three red cushioned chairs as she settled behind her desk.

"Professor Lupin sent an owl ahead to say that you were taken ill on the train,"

She looked at both Harry and I. I flinched at the memory and before Harry and I could reply there was a soft knock on the door Madam Pomfrey, came bustling in.

"I'm fine," Harry said. "I don't need anything…"

"Oh, it's you is it?" Madam Pomfrey replied, looking at him closely. "I suppose you've been doing something dangerous again?"

Normally I would have snorted; true enough a majority of the time Harry was in the hospital wing was due to his theatrics.

"It was a dementor, Poppy." Professor McGonagall said.

They exchanged a dark look, and Madam Pomfrey clucked disapprovingly. Neither of the witches approved of the dementor.

"Setting dementors around a school," She muttered. "He won't be the last who collapses.

She felt his forehead and mine.

"They're both clammy," She then began taking our pulse.

"What do they need?" Professor McGonagall asked crisply. "Bed rest? Should they stay in the hospital wing tonight?"

"I'm fine!" Harry said jumping up.

"Well _he_ should have some chocolate at least," Madame Pomfrey said peering into Harry's eyes.

"I've already had some," Harry retorted. "Professor Lupin gave me some."

"Did he now?" Madam Pomfrey said approvingly. "So we've finally got a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher who knows his remedies?"

Professor McGonagall peered at Harry.

"Are you sure you feel all right, Potter?"

" _Yes_ ," Harry responded.

"Very well. Kindly wait outside with Miss Granger while I speak with Miss Evans."

Hermione looked confused but followed Harry out into the hall. When the door closed both women looked at me cautiously.

"It got close, didn't it?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

I swallowed hard trying to block the memory.

"I don't remember much," I admitted.

"You're shaking Miss Evans."

I stared at my hands.

"I can't get warm; the chocolate helped some but…still cold."

"I'll see if I can get Severus to brew a Warming Draught for her," Madam Pomfrey said and swirled out of the room.

It was quiet for a few moments; the crackling of the fire was all that was heard.

"I saw mum," I said quietly.

I saw Professor McGonagall look up at me.

"It was like looking at an old movie…she was in the doorway, she was pleading with someone…then…green light." I said quietly.

I knew then that I had seen the last moments of my mother's life. I didn't dare look up at Professor McGonagall; I knew I'd see pity. She was very close with my mother and the only reason I knew what she looked like. Over the years she had been gathering and giving me photo albums of my mum. It was the only way I knew what she looked like.

"The Warming Draught Poppy will bring you will help, but the shock you're feeling will likely take time to disappear. It's not often sees something…that you've seen." Professor McGonagall said.

I nodded.

"Go send in Miss Granger I need to have a quick word with Miss Granger about her course schedule, then we'll go down to the feast together."

I headed into the corridor and ignored the curious looks from Harry as I informed Hermione that she was beckoned by McGonagall. Madam Pomfrey wasn't in the hall, having likely gone into the Hospital Wing.

"Are you ok?" Harry asked.

I shook my head; I didn't really want to share what I saw. A few minutes later Hermione had emerged looking extremely happy and she was followed closely by Professor McGonagall, we then made our way back down the marble staircase to the Great Hall. Inside was sea of black pointed hats, the houses sat along the house tables the student's faces were illuminated by the thousands of candles floating above us. Professor Flitwick was carrying an ancient brown hat and a four-legged stool out of the hall. He had apparently done the sorting of the new students. I tried to ignore the stares at we walked down along the aisle, some were whispering and pointing at Harry. Had news of Harry's fainting seriously traveled that quickly? Harry and Hermione took their seats on either side of Ron and I had taken up my usual seat between the twins who had saved my usual seat.

The twins gave me a reassuring smile which I returned. Professor Dumbledore was very old, and had a great presence of energy. He was powerful, but sometimes I wondered if he had his own agenda. His own rules, I often compared to how he viewed things as perhaps a chess board. He had several feet of long silver hair and beard, half-moon spectacles, and an extremely crooked nose. He seemed to invoke a sense of calm, and although physically I relaxed, I still felt myself anxious.

"Welcome!" said Dumbledore, the candlelight shimmered on his beard. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, and one of them very serious, I think best to get it out of way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast…"

" _Well_ _ **that**_ _didn't help my anxiety…"_ I thought humorlessly.

Dumbledore cleared his throat before he continued. "As you will all be aware after the search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to some of the dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business."

He paused, and I caught the impression that he was not happy with the idea.

"They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds, and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave school grounds without permission. Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises – or even invisibility cloaks."

I peeked over at Harry and Ron who I noticed exchanged glances.

"It is not in the nature of a dementor to understand pleading or excuses. I therefore warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the prefect, and our new Head Boy and Girl, to make sure that no students run afoul of the dementors."

I could see Percy puff out his chest and stared around impressively. I fought to hold in a snort, Fred and George seemed to catch on and they grinned slightly. Nobody moved or made a sound. It was so quiet you could likely hear one of the school ghosts go by and they were near silent.

"On a happier note," he continued. "I am pleased to welcome two new teachers to ranks this year. First, Professor Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

There was some scatter and unenthusiastic applause. Only those who had been in the compartment with him had clapped hard. Professor Lupin looked particularly shabby next to the other professors in their robes. I hoped the money he made here would help him, I knew how cruel other students could be.

"As our second appointment, well I am sorry to tell you that Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, retired at the end of last year in order to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs. However I am delighted to say that his place will be filled by none other than Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to take on this teach job along with his gamekeeping duties."

It was quiet for some minutes before there was a roar of applause, the loudest being from the Gryffindor table. I could see Hagrid was ruby-faced and staring at his hands, but you could see the grin behind his crazy black beard.

"Should have known," Fred said.

"Who else would have sent us a biting book?" George added.

I grinned.

"Well I think that's everything of importance. Let the feast begin!"

The golden plates and goblets before us filled suddenly with food and drink. It was delicious as per usual and the hall echoed with talk, laughter, and clatter of silverware. I thought to Hagrid's appointment to Care of Magical Creatures. It was a marvelous idea, he was great with creatures of all kinds, and it would be amazing to see how his first class would be. Soon we were all fed, and sleepy from full bellies. Dumbledore dismissed us from the hall to go to our dormitories to sleep. I slipped away from the main crowd to a lesser known hallway that would take me to my own room.

"Miss Evans,"

Slightly turning, I saw Professor Snape his black robes billowing even in the hall.

"My office if you please,"

He stalked away without waiting for an answer. But I was expecting that he wasn't expecting one, it was just how he was. I followed him down the hall and into the dungeon where his office was. His office was definitely warmer than the hallway. He sat in his armchair and I took the other across from him. From his drawer he pulled a vial of a orange looking potion I could faintly see shimmer swimming in it's depths.

"Poppy mentioned you needed a Warming Draught? I would think you would be capable to make your own."

I grimaced slightly, apparently hadn't gone into detail as to _why_ I needed the draught.

"I had a run in with the Dementors as well," I murmured.

"I gathered, your hands are shaking…"

I peered down at my hands and they were indeed shaking. I covered them with the sleeves of my robes.

"It is a Warming Draught with a Sleep Agent, it will help you sleep with no dreams."

I nodded.

"Thank you…" I murmured.

I took the vial, and even in my hands it was warm.

"Sir?" I asked looking up tentatively.

He looked at me with a raised brow.

"Do…do you see the same thing, each time you encounter a dementor? Or is it different each encounter?"

I saw his expression soften slightly, his posture relaxed.

"Evans, I don't make a habit of looking for those creatures. Nor are they my area of expertise…"he began.

I felt myself feel embarrassed for even asking the question.

"…however, in my experience it's the worst memory you have…"he continued.

He must have seen my puzzled look.

"What did it show you?" He asked carefully.

"My mum," I said quietly.

I saw his face go blank and his eyes held pity. I swallowed the lump in my throat, and tightened my hand slightly on the vial.

"Thank you for the potion sir…"

I left the office without waiting for an answer. The halls were empty as I made my way up to my room. My head was swimming with questions, and none of them had answers. As I entered my room I was happy when I saw Nox purring happily on Fred's lap as George was reading one of the books from my bookshelf. Smiling at the sight I closed the door and was happy for the normalcy of the night.


End file.
